Crystal Clear
by Clario
Summary: When the Crystal breaks into 100 pieces, it's up to Kirby and friends to get them back!
1. The Attack on Ripple Star

**Crystal Clear**

**Prologue**

**An Attack On Ripple Star**

This is a fan-fic on the mini-movies shown on Kirby 64. Shows them ACTUALLY talking. That's good. Expect the chapters to be short, because the movies are short.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, at Ripple Star.

My name is Ribbon. I'm a fairy. I have pink hair, and a red shirt.

Today, we picked apples, and I played a game called Bumper Crop. Fun stuff!

When I was returning home, I saw someone hurt. I ran to the castle to tell this to the queen.

While I ran towards the castle, the sky grew dark, and black. Everything turned black. I raced to the castle.

The fairies were confused, but they were certain the queen would fix this.

I went to the queen, but she said before I could even say a word, "Ribbon! Thank goodness you are here! Something is attacking Ripple Star! You need to take the Crystal and fly it somewhere safe. That way, we can repel the evil! They came for it…Please!"

The Queen actually begged me to do it. I couldn't refuse. I jumped on, and flew off.

In deep space, I turned, and saw my planet covered in black stuff. 3 blobs left the stuff, and started chasing me.

I started doing flips and loops, making asteroids hit the blobs, but it wouldn't work! The blobs hit the crystal. I clung on for dear life. Then they hit it again. The crystal broke into 100 pieces, and I plummeted to my doom, into a star shaped planet…

* * *

Finally made a chapter of Crystal Clear. Heh. School is starting! Oh no!

This is Clario reminding you to **review!**


	2. The Girl From The Sky

**Crystal Clear**

**Chapter 2**

**The Girl From the Sky**

Ok, new chapter of Crystal Clear.

Flowerstar: Ok, I'll remember that.

Zerodius: Oh yeah? Lemme see what stories **YOU'VE **done! (checks profile) er… ok never mind.

Anyway, thanks for the tips. I'll **TRY** to describe how the character's felt.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ribbon's POV**

As I hurtled through space, fear went through my body. What if I never land?

I tried to push that thought away. But I couldn't push it out… I was too scared to stop the descent by using my wings… Mostly all my limbs were frozen…

Finally, I decided to see where I would land. With much strain and effort, I turned my body around, and saw a large star-shaped planet. So that's where I'll land. Better brace myself for impact.

_A few minutes later…_

I had entered the planet's atmosphere, and I suddenly started to fall torwards the ground. _At least the Dark Matter didn't get the crystal…_ I though hazily to myself.

As I neared the ground, I hit something soft. Hitting the ground, stunned, I tried to get up promptly, but collapsed on the ground again. My stomach hit against something hard, and I grabbed it. It was a piece of the Crystal!

My attention was grabbed by a small, pink puffball. And it was holding a piece of the Crystal!

The two pieces suddenly hovered together, and combined, making a slightly bigger crystal. It seemed the puffball was happy, but…

"Do you see those shooting stars? They're actually crystals, and I have to get them back!" The puffball agreed, and we both set off on an epic journey…

* * *

**Kirby's POV**

At night time, I watched shooting stars fall from the sky plummet to the beautiful world of Popstar. No citizen had to live in fear about being hit by a comet, or meteor, because something would protect them.

But I felt a sharp pain on my head. Confused, I turned around to see a fairy fall on me.

The fairy was wearing a red coat, and red shoes. Her hair was bubble gum pink, with a beautiful red ribbon to top it all off. And her eyes were as blue as a sapphire.

Then I saw the source of the pain. A sharp crystal. I decided to pick it up, you know, to show it off to Waddle Dee…

But I saw the fairy look at me, holding a very similar piece of crystal. Suddenly, the crystal hovered from my hand. Surprised, I watched as it combined to make it bigger. I jumped for joy; surely this is a good thing.

But the fairy pointed past me, towards the shooting stars, and told me that we needed to get them all.

Silently, I nodded my head. I could use the adventure, I've been eating too much junk food.

* * *

End! Like this chapter? Don't care, just **review.**

Anyway, someone refresh my memory. The next mini-movie is Waddle Doo? right?


	3. The Dees and Doos of Waddle!

**Crystal Clear**

**Chapter 2 and 3**

**Waddle Doo? and Waddle Dee!**

Wow, I haven't done this is the LONGEST time. Heh.

KirbyDreamer: Yeah, that was funny.

Flowerstar: Thanks for telling me that.

Tikitikirevenge: Wow, I just totally screwed everything up considering it's 2006 now. School's been a bitch. I'll try weekly, mkay? And by overeating, I mean as in too much junk food, not enough healthy…food…yeah, that doesn't narrow it down does it?

Silverblade919: Not to offend you, but how in the world can you think this is weird?

Well, anyway, it's time for the Waddle Doo? and Waddle Dee! Scenes. Yes, that's right. Two scenes in one chapter.

* * *

_Waddle Doo?_

**Kirby's POV**

As me and Ribbon walked through the park searching for any stray shards (We found one after killing a big gray monster. Were they called N-Z's? I'll have to ask Waddle Dee.), we decided to check at Orange Forest.

Spotting a Crystal Shard in the air, Ribbon flew to get it while I had to distract two Sir Kibbles. Those boomerangs really sting, y'know? Well, we finally saw the end of the park. I dashed over there…

**Waddle Dee's POV**

Well, I've been exploring the park for any shiny items… I like shiny things… Anyway, I've been at the park exit for a while, waiting for something eventful to happen other than playing Hot Potato with the Blue Poppy Jr. near the exit. How many times can you take a bomb to the face?

Well, eventually, I spotted a sparkly purple jewel! 'This is my lucky day!' I thought to myself, picking it up. Not like anything will jump me for taking it? Right?

But then I saw something black from the corner of my eye. I turned around but saw nothing. But I could've sworn I saw something from my other eye. Nothing again. I decided to play self-catch. I threw it from one hand to another… did a fancy spin, but I saw an EYE with a black aura surrounding it! Woah! What is it- AUGH!

**Ribbon's POV**

I've followed Kirby around to see if there was any shards here. We found one in the stream when Kirby started throwing bombs randomly around. One narrowly missed me. Kirby will have to be more careful.

We neared the exit. Kirby suddenly had this surprised look on his face! Confused, I asked, "What's wrong Kirby?". Kirby just simply pointed to a brown ball on the floor. Was it just me, or was he completely black before?

Kirby ran up to him. Concerned, I checked if he was okay too. The brown figure rose to face up with his hands covering his eyes…when the figure revealed one BIG EYE! I was so startled!

Of course, I could count on Kirby to protect me. Although being squashed and tackled to the ground a bit, Kirby finally managed to knock out that monster with a toss of an ability star. Relieved, I picked up the Crystal Shard it dropped…Wait a minute, why did it have a shard?

_Waddle Dee!_

**Waddle Dee's POV**

I woke up startled. I saw a fairy wearing a red sweater and pink hair hovering right in front of me holding a slightly bigger crystal than mine. But where was mine?

"Hey Waddle! You okay?" a familiar voice called out. I turned around and saw a friendly face: Kirby!

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. I've always know that Kirby wanted to know how I speak. He's probably never going to know.

"I've got to go. See you later!" Kirby said, running off with the fairy following him close behind.

"Wait!" I yelled without thinking. I didn't want to be alone again! Who knows how many other eyes with black auras are out there?

So, I decided to go with them. I hope I get some adventure: It's been boring just staying in the park!

* * *

Well, that finishes this chapter. Or chapters. Whatever. 


End file.
